<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disasters by ghostly_perfection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743125">Disasters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection'>ghostly_perfection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Home For Lost Children, Agatha is A Dancer, Agatha is Bisexual, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Angst, Anxiety, Ebb Is Awesome, Ebb Is Basically Simon's Mother Figure, Fiona Is Awesome, Gay male characters, M/M, Or At Least His Aunt, Panic Attacks, Penny is the best, Simon and Penny Are Two Halves of A Whole, Simon and Penny Knew Each Other Before The Bitch Known As The Mage Cuts Simon Off From The World, as always, baz has anxiety, the mage is abusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz was disowned.</p><p>Simon needs to heal.</p><p>Agatha is sick of being perfect.</p><p>Penny needs to get away from her family.</p><p>Ebb and Fiona have a house, thank god. <br/>————————————<br/>Aka the fic where Baz has anxiety, and is also queer, Simon is abused, Agatha is sick of living up to people’s expectations, and Penny has too many siblings to feel wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ebb and Fiona have a house. </p>
<p>It was Fiona's idea, after Nico fucked right off. Ebb has all of her goats out there, and they live off of Fiona's inheritance. (Because Fiona's a fucking Pitch, and there is no way that she'll ever be poor.) </p>
<p>It's a big, white, house, with a wraparound porch. Lots of windows. It's in the middle of basically nowhere, and there's rolling hills and green grass. It rains most of the time. It's got seven bedrooms, and each of them has it's own bathroom. Fiona and Ebb have been living here since they left Watford, and they love it. It's quiet, and they just needed that. They have a big black dog, (A Black Russian Terrier)  who's named Oliver. Everyone calls him Ollie, though. (Well, just Fiona and Ebb. No one else is ever out there.) </p>
<p>Fiona is watching TV, and Ebb is reading a book. (Fiona's watching some bad sitcom, and Ebb's reading <em>Little Women, </em>her favorite.) Ollie has his head in Fiona's lap. </p>
<p>And then, there's a knock on the door. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Fiona and Ebb exchange a look. No one has knocked on their door in <em>years. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Fiona gets up, and walks to the door. Ollie follows. Ebb seems to be in shock, and her eyes follow Fiona. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Fiona opens the door. </p>
<p>And standing there, is her nephew, Basilton Grimm-Pitch. </p>
<p>He's holding three things. His violin case, his phone, and a photo. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Fiona gasped. There, standing in front of her, is her nephew. Her nephew, who she hasn't seen since he was three. Not since Natasha died. Not for fifteen years. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~*~Baz's POV~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I barely remember what happened after Fiona opened the door. I think I collapsed. Then she picked me up. And dragged me up the stairs to the house. Oh, shit, I hope I didn't break my phone. I don't know what I'll do without it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no what if i did drop it what will i do i don't have anything else i mean what i'm freaking out stop it stop it stop it stop it you're just having another panic attack i mean when did this even start wait i'm freaking out-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. Another one? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I remember being helped up the stairs by Fiona and some other lady, who I heard Fiona call Ebb. What type of name is <em>Ebb? </em>And a big dog. A big, black, dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I was pushed into the bathroom. Fiona started the shower. Then she said, "Get in the shower, boyo. I'll leave some clothes for you outside the door." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stripped, not even knowing what I was doing. My gaze was unfocused. My skin was cold, and I was freezing. I had trudge through the rain. I turned up the water, and I let it wash over my skin. It might have burned me. I don't know. I just was freezing, drowning in the water. I don't know how long I was in there, but it must have been over an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I put my clothes on. It was actually pajamas. I pulled on the black and white checkered sweatpants, and a plain white tee shirt. It was nothing like my pajamas at home. I think I like them. Then I hauled myself into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was almost all white. It wasn't big, but it was comfortable. Nothing like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had off-white wall paper. The door was to my right, and so was the bathroom. The bathroom was small, but nice. The bed had white rails on the headboard and at the foot. The sheets were all white. There was a nightstand next to me, with a lamp that gave off yellow light. It cast the whole room in shadows. They floors were hard-wood. It was a light oak. There was a fire place, and it was so warm. There was a bit of wood piled next to it. There was also a small dresser, with five drawers, that went upwards, lodged in the corner. I was relieved to see my violin case sitting on it. On the nightstand next to me was my phone, plugged in, and the photo of my mother and I. It was the only photo I had of her, and there was no fucking way I was leaving it behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also felt more like home than my real home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fell back against my bed with a <em>thump, </em>and fell back asleep almost immediately. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>